


(Podfic) Healthy Body Sick Mind by Azure_K_Mello

by Azure_K_Mello, ventusprinceps



Series: (Podfic) Friendship is Not My Forte [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hannibal is a Cannibal, I Will Go Down With This Ship, It is literally 20 minutes long, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Will Graham Has Encephalitis, Will Graham Loves His Dogs, encephalitis, his brain is swollen, take care of sick will, will is one awkward bastard, will loves his dogs and his daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_K_Mello/pseuds/Azure_K_Mello, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventusprinceps/pseuds/ventusprinceps
Summary: When Will becomes too ill to stand Hannibal takes him to another neurologist. Then the good doctor takes care of him and learns a little more about Will in the process.





	(Podfic) Healthy Body Sick Mind by Azure_K_Mello

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Healthy Body Sick Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/836996) by [Azure_K_Mello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_K_Mello/pseuds/Azure_K_Mello). 



Mediafire Download:

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/izzgv1ivpv2v25z/Healthy_Body_Sick_Mind_by_Azure_K_Mello.mp3) | **Size:** 13.79 MB | **Duration:** 00:20:21

Soundcloud:

**Author's Note:**

> One of My Fav Hannibal Series on this Site! Thanks so much to Azure_K_Mello for letting me podfic all 19 stories! It may take me a while, but I will get them all up eventually. I tried really hard to do a somewhat passable accent for Hannibal, hopefully, it isn't too horrible! Don't forget to go and leave love on the original work! There is a link at the top. :*
> 
> PS - I haven't done an MP4 version of this, but if you desperately need one I can get that done. Just let me know :D


End file.
